The Unreal is Reality
by eevee512
Summary: Vongola, Reborn, and OC go to an abandoned mansion by accident. Right? You'll never know what might be lurking around in there. AO ONI/KHR Crossover. (READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!) Rated T in case. (ONE SHOT).. Enjoy :)... I remember what I was gonna say. I had no good title for this story so think of a title! EDIT2: Revamped?


A/N: Hey everybody! I wrote this story for my independent literacy project. I haven't presented yet and I want people to proofread this please. I know it's terrible because it just is... Don't criticize meh for bad writing :! (After independent literacy project, comment if you want me to rewrite this. LIKE MAKE IT LONGER... Actually going through the Ao oni Plot.. The plot where everyone survives... Just cause I don't want to kill off anyone... :D.. Read, Enjoy, Review, or enjoy.)

* * *

PROLOGUE:

There are times where you wish to go somewhere. But sometimes you better listen to the folks that tell you to stay away from these places. Why? These kids have an adventure you want to know. A place where none should ever go. It was a fine morning until it started to thunder, nine people entered the abandoned mansion which none should ever go to… Why? Tune in and discover it...

* * *

The Actual Story:

It was a fine day like any other. Seven teens and two little kids were seen walking down the streets of Italy.

"Hey tenth!" A silverette happily cried out.

"What's the matter, Gokudera?" Asked the boy who was apparently was the tenth of something.

"I heard this rumor that on the outskirts of town, there is an abandoned mansion on top of a hill." Gokudera replied.

"Well, let's just do our mission." A raven haired teen monotonously cut in.

"Okay Hibari.. Wait up!" The tenth cried, chasing the aloof teen.

* * *

After the mission:

"Tsuna! Nice one back there! You saved us again!" A raven haired teen happily exclaimed, grinning.

"Don't call the tenth Tsuna, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera, frowning slightly, scolded.

"Ah.. Thanks Yamamoto... It's okay Gokudera..." The tenth now known as Tsuna calmly said.

Demandingly, a little boy with an afro cried, "Oi Tsuna! I wanna go home to eat my pasta!"

Slowly walking up to him, a silverette girl replied, "Lambo... Here.",offering a candy found in her pocket.

"Yay! Grape candy! Thanks Yui!" Lambo excitedly cried, and then ran up and hugged her.

"It's nothing..." Yui shyly replied, slightly smiling.

Suddenly someone shouted aloud,"THIS IS BAD TO THE EXTREME!"

Then everyone's attention was drawn in. "What do you mean Ryohei?" the small boy asks, his tone filled with shock.

"Reborn... It's going to drizzle.." Yui said looking at the sky with a distant reflection in her eyes.

"HIEEEE! IT'S THUNDERING!" Tsuna screeched aloud. Awkwardly, the others stared at one another. "Let's just run for now!" Gokudera loudly shouted, running towards a hill. The others followed quickly behind, each running as fast as they could.

Panting and trying to gasp for breath, they kept on running until they reached a mansion on the hill.

"I don't like this feeling..." Yui suspiciously said, shivering.

Questioningly, Reborn, the baby asks, "What do you mean?"

"There's something dark in there. It's watching us... I don't like this feeling.." Yui slowly answered, shaking her head and trembling a bit.

"I feel it too..." Tsuna replied, nodding in agreement.

Hibari, with a slight hint of worry in his tone asked, "Oi carnivore. Are you sure?"

"Hibari... I would never lie about my intuition." Yui replied with a serious tone.

"Well, whatever... Let's just go inside and see for ourselves." Yamamoto exclaimed, smiling.

* * *

Inside the mansion…

Entering the mansion, "It's actually pretty clean in here." Yamamoto said in his happy-go-lucky voice.

"No duh." Gokudera sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes.

"The rain… It's not stopping…" Yui replied, peering out the murky window.

"Ah.. Looks like we will have to wait out this rain.." Reborn said.

"Hn. Baby, when will this be over? I hate crowding." Hibari monotonously said admitting his hate for crowding.

"DON'T WORRY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said pumping his fists in the air.

"Who knows… We could be here forever." Reborn said smirking. Suddenly a click echoed through the halls.

"O-o-oi Tsuna! T-t-the door… I-I-I think it just shut…" Lambo stammered, his teeth chattering.

"E-e-eh?!" He yelled running to the door. He shook the doorknob but to no avail did it open.

"This bad feeling… It's even worse. I have this feeling we should find our way out now." Yui said shivering.

"The windows are locked…" Hibari murmured. Yui shivered again.

"Mukuro! Is this your doing?" Tsuna shouted to the air.

"Kufufu. Since when did you notice me Tsunayoshi?" The male known as Mukuro said.

"Pineapple head." Yui murmured. Mukuro grunted in disagreement but decided against harming the silverette girl.

"Kufufufu. No. I did not do this this time Tsunayoshi. It looks like some other force is at this." Mukuro said mysteriously laughing.

"We should split into groups of two." Reborn said smirking.

* * *

Reborn's POV…

Hehe… I should do this for fun. Now let's see who should be with who…. Tsuna with Lambo… Hehe.. Lambo is just as scared as Tsuna. Hibari and Yui? Nah. Hibari will drool over her. So Hibari and Mukuro. Hopefully they won't fight. Let's see… Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei. Perfect. A loud mouth with a dense person and a smart alec. Finally it comes down to Yui and me. A renowned tutor and a normal girl. Can't exactly call her normal though...

* * *

Everyone's POV...

"NOOOO!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn very well knew that he did not like scary places like so. "Mukuro with Hibari. Lambo with Tsuna. Gokudera with Yamamoto and Ryohei. Yui and me." Reborn said smirking.

"EHHH! Why can't I be with the tenth?!" Gokudera hysterically asked.

"Quit complaining and go explore this mansion. I believe that this is the mansion that was abandoned?" Yui murmured.

"Ah… Yui…. Okay…" Gokudera said in defeat. Yui is one person no one can mess with.

"Okay then let's go look for an exit." Reborn said.

* * *

Tsuna's POV…

What is this weird feeling I'm getting from this place? Yui's intuition may be right… This place does feel unsettling. Should I believe my intuition or not?

"Tsuna… I'm scared…" The little cow child said shaking.

"Lambo… It's okay… We'll get out of here.. hopefully…" I said, my voice filled with uncertainty. We traveled to a room.

"Eh? Is this a kitchen?" Lambo asked excitedly. Sure enough it was a kitchen. We walked around the kitchen exploring the interior of it.

"Ow!" Lambo shouted.

"Oi Lambo! What happened?" I said running towards the cow child.

"M-m-my foot.." He stammered. I inspected the sole of his cow-print suit and found a shard of glass. "Hold still…" I said pulling out the shard of glass.

"OWWW! Hold… It… In… I CAN'T!" Lambo cried taking out a familiar purple bazooka. "DON'T!" I yelled. By instincts I pushed the bazooka away before major damage could be made. Who knows what other weapons he could take out.. Suddenly a breeze passed by. But it was strange. The windows were all closed… Suddenly a shadow crossed my path. I looked up. There was a huge purple thing looking down at us. It's eyes looked like it was staring at my soul. I hate monsters. I hate this place. I want to go home. I hate you Reborn! Whatever the thing was called, my intuition told me to run, and so I did.

"HIEEEE! Monster!" I yelled running grabbing Lambo along with me.

* * *

Hibari's POV…

Why am I stuck with the stupid pineapple head? Why couldn't I be with the carnivore? I paced as the pineapple head mysteriously laughed.

"Kufufufu. What are you doing Hibari?" Mukuro said laughing.

"I will bite you to death." I said glaring at him. I take out my prized tonfas and take position.

"Kufufufu." He laughed again. He took out his trident from the mist.

"Herbivore, I shall bite you to death." I said again. Where did we start fighting? In the library. Or so we thought. Suddenly this huge purple thing came out of nowhere. It had big eyes and its head was shaped like a… raisin? Whatever it was… It creeped me out.

"Kufufufu, It looks like we are not alone." Mukuro said laughing.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue. There was something gleaming on the table.

"Grab it." I said poking the pineapple head. Without a response Mukuro grabbed the chain of keys but a shadow crossed his.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro laughed as he disappeared into thin air. How does he do it? That dumb pineapple herbivore. I ran off as soon as the purple thing saw me.

* * *

Gokudera's POV…

Great. I'm stuck with a dense person and a loud idiot.

"Oi Gokudera! Where are we going?" Yamamoto asked smiling.

"TO THE BATHROOM! TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said loudly.

"The bathroom?" I asked. Why are we going to the bathroom?

"Oi Lawnhead. Why are we going to the bathroom?" I asked.

"TO SEE THINGS!" Ryohei shouted. Of course…. The lawnhead is just as dense as the baseball idiot. "Hey, is this all a game you made up?" Yamamoto asked grinning.

"No…" I said sighing. We walked down the hall until we reached the end of the hall. There was a bathroom. Great…

"HEY! THERE WAS A BATHROOM!" Ryohei shouted.

"We get it Lawnhead." I said covering my ears. I looked around the bathroom. I expected it to be a little…. dustier? But it's actually pretty clean. I stared in the toilet bowl to see something shiny. "H-hey… there's something shiny in the toilet bowl…" I stuttered. Yamamoto took out his sword and swiped the shiny object out.

"Hey… It's a key…" I said grabbing it. I saw something peculiar in the cabinet door. I grabbed it. It was soap… Well we'll never know when it might come in handy… We stepped out the bathroom to see a black shadow in front of us. It was a purple monster thing. It looked really… awesome. My eyes gleamed in excitement. "OH MY GOD! It's an alien!" I said excitedly. Yamamoto grabbed my collar and ran off.

* * *

Yui's POV…

I looked at Reborn. He knew to trust my intuition. I felt a chill down my spine and covered my head with my hands.

"Reborn… I feel very uneasy…" I murmured.

"I know… Look what I found." He said smirking. His fedora was tilted to the side. What exactly was he holding? I looked closer to see a pair of… Pants?

"Reborn… Why do you have a pair of pants?" I asked. Somehow the pair of pants gives me the creeps. I looked at the pants again. It was… big? It didn't look like it would fit anyone… Well unless they were fat pigs. I smiled a little. "Your smiling again…" Reborn murmured.

"Ehh? Ah yes… I guess." I said smiling. My intuition was becoming more berserk.

"Reborn… Look in the pant's pockets.." I said. Reborn did as I told. "Look, I found dust bunnies… Wait… there is a key in here." Reborn said. I grabbed the key from him. It was cool to the touch. Suddenly I heard many footsteps coming this way.

"HIEEEE! Monster!" I heard Tsuna shout.

"Ehh you guys as well?" Yamamoto said in a happy voice. I looked at Yamamoto. Is he… dense? I decided not to answer that question. Then I saw Hibari and Mukuro running. But everyone was being chased… by a purple Oni…

"Run." I murmured. We ran all the way to the second floor and into a random room Hibari had a key to. We then barricaded the door so they couldn't get in.

* * *

Everyone's POV…

"Hey… Why do you have keys to this room?" Yui asked.

"Hn." Was his reply. She looked at him funny.

"Tenth! I'm so glad you're okay!" Gokudera said happily.

"Yeah…" Tsuna said.

"We have to get out of here now…" Yui murmured.

"Kufufufu. Do you know these monsters?" Mukuro said laughing eerily.

"Yes… They are what you call Oni's. They are what killed my mom and dad." Yui murmured.

"Tell us more." Reborn simply replied. He tilted his fedora so his eyes couldn't be shown.

"The oni's are like eight feet I guess. They don't show it… but they have razor sharp teeth that can break through anything. Even human flesh." Yui murmured.

"Scary.." Lambo said scrunching his face.

"We have all these keys… but what are they for?" Yamamoto said pointing out the mass of keys.

"Does anyone have soap… and water?" Yui asked.

"I knew this soap would come in handy." Gokudera said grinning. He set the bottle of soap down. Tsuna grabbed Lambo and dug through his afro. Sure enough there was a water bottle.

"Carefully dab a little soap on the keys… then add a little water and rub. If you do it wrong, then who knows what might happen." Yui said with a dark tone. Everyone gulped.

* * *

After five minutes….

Tsuna looked down at all the keys that were there. But none of them were the key to freedom. "Wait… I have one more.." Yui said taking out a key from her pocket. She carefully cleaned the key. "Front entrance key." She murmured.

"YAY! We are saved!" Lambo said happily.

"How will we escape?" Tsuna asked.

"We beat the monsters…" Yui murmured.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT! ONLY YOU AND REBORN CAN DO THAT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. Suddenly a loud bang was heard. Everyone except for Reborn and Yui stared in horror. A huge, more than eight feet Oni was thumping the floor. Thump Thump Thump. Every Thump made the ground shake.

"Run." Yui simply said. Everyone dashed right out except for Lambo. He was shaken by the sudden scare. Ryohei grabbed Lambo but not without the Oni punching his head leaving his unconscious. Yui dragged him out.

"Let's get going before we get eaten…" Yui said monotonously tossing the key to Hibari.

They snuck around until eventually they found the entrance again.

"It's still raining." Yui exclaimed with no emotion. Hibari stuck the key in the keyhole and the door opened. But something was not right. A black shadow crossed their paths. Yui turned around and her eyes widened.

"Run." She said monotonously. They ran for their lives to the front gate and pushed it. But the monster was tenacious. It chased and chased them until Tsuna tripped.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted.

"HIEEE!" He shouted shocked with fear. He couldn't move an inch. Yui acted with instinct. She tossed Ryohei to Hibari and grabbed Tsuna's collar. But the Oni was fast, he bit Tsuna's arm, leaving blood trailing down. Yui ran along with the others dragging Tsuna along by the collar.

Eventually, they reached the safe haven called Italy. The streets were bustling and it was crowded. But the weird thing was it looked like it never rained. Was it all in their minds? Blood trailed down Tsuna's arm.

"Let's get Tsuna to a hospital…" Reborn murmured. When they reached the hospital, they bandaged Tsuna's arm.

"Was it all a dream?" Tsuna asked looking at his arm.

"No…" Yui replied.

"No one believes us… They think we are all hysterical…" Gokudera responded.

"Who knows…. Maybe everything was meant to happen…." Yui replied. Behind her reply, she mysteriously smiled which no one could see.

"What are you smiling about Yui?" Reborn asked.

"Ehh? Oh… nothing Reborn." Yui replied still smiling.

* * *

Epilogue:

Reborn smirked as if he had a great time. He wandered around town looking for something. "You owe me Reborn." A voice said.

"Ah.. Of course Verde." He smirked.

"Let's see. For making me make those horrendous monsters, renting the mansion, and other costs, you owe me exactly 100,000,000 dollars." The shady scientist exclaimed, calculating the amount in his head.

"But of course. This is for my student's sake after all." Reborn smirked.

"Reborn. You owe me 1,000 dollars. Give it to me or prepare to receive punishment." Yui monotonous voice.

"Ehh? Then your story was fake?" Reborn asked smirking.

"It was true… The future doesn't lie after all." Yui replied, smiling.


End file.
